A Mile in His Shoes
by Miknel-san
Summary: Rito and Saruyama switch bodies for spring break. Will Saruyama survive the week? (It is up to you if you want to follow or favorite, but I like reading your reviews.)


**A Mile in His Shoes**

**Chapter 1**

The rays of the morning sun sneak through the cracks of the curtain into the room of an orange-haired high school student. As the boy slowly wakes up and opens his eyes, he sees the smiling face of Momo Velia Deviluke. _Momo-chan? _The boy thinks as he looks at the girl eyes wide.

"Good morning Rito-san," She says as she places her head on his chest.

_Rito-san? Wait, know I remember. _He thinks remembering the events from the day before.

{The day before Rito and Saruyama are in class talking about what they should do for their project over spring break. "Rito, I want to study the female body." He says as some drool leaks out of his mouth as he stairs at Lala and Haruna talking a few desks away.

Rito looks at his friend with an annoyed expression, "Is that all you think about." He asks.

Saruyama then looks at Rito, "Of course, Rito! The female body is our adolescence! They're our dreams! Our hopes! A man's life is to live according to the breast, for the sake of the breasts, and for the sake of the breasts! That is the truth of the universe!" [Saruyama's words, not mine.] He says quietly trying not to draw attention to himself.

"It must be, because I feel like we had this conversation before." Rito says with a tone of annoyance.

"Maybe, but you know Rito." He says looking at him, "I am very envious of you. You have so many beautiful girls around you and several of them live with you." He says referring to Lala and her sisters, probable. "Oh, how I wish I was you." He says entering a daydream state.

Rito turns away from his friend and thinks, a grin then forms on his face, _Hmm, maybe I can get him to see that it isn't easy being me, but how can I get my hands on that_ _device without Lala knowing? _He thinks.

Just then Lala walks up to Rito with her school bag in hand, "Rito, can you look after my stuff for me?" She asks setting the bag down on his desk, "Haruna and I need to use the girls room, thanks." She says as they leave the classroom.

Rito watches them leave then looks inside the bag and finds Lala's D-dialer, _Well, that was convenient. _Rito thinks as he puts the D-dialer in his pocket. "Hey, Saruyama?" He asks waking his friend out of his daydream.

He looks at Rito annoyed, "What Rito?" He asks.

"Let's go over to your place after school to start working on our project okay." Rito suggests.

Saruyama looks at Rito puzzled, "Why? We never go my house to do projects, we always did them at your house." He says.

"Yes that's true, but I don't want you to get distracted at my house." He says just as Lala and Haruna walk back into the classroom.

"Thanks for looking after my stuff Rito." She says as she picks up her bag and walks to her desk.

Rito looks at Saruyama to see that he is drooling, "See what I mean." He says pointing out the drool.

"Okay you got a point, I'll meet you after school okay." He says wiping the drool off.

After the last class of the day Rito tells Lala that he is going over to Saruyama's place to work on their project together. Afterwards they part ways.

Later outside Saruyama's place, "So, what are we doing?" Saruyama asks as Rito pulls out the D-dialer. "What's that Rito?" He asks as Rito pushes some buttons causing Lala's invention, Maru-Maru Change-Kun to materialize in front of them. "What is that Rito?" He asks looking at the large two-pod machine.

"It's one of Lala's inventions." Rito says as he presses a button on the machine with the word 'auto' on it, he then pushes Saruyama into the left pod and he goes into the right one. "We're switching bodies!" Rito exclaimed as the pod doors close on them.

"What?" Saruyama asks as a huge amount of pink smoke fills the pods. Moments later Saruyama exits his pod, "I feel weird." He says.

"It'll pass." Rito says as he exits his pod.

Saruyama looks at Rito only to see himself, "Why am I over there, when I'm over here?" He asks, he then looks at the window and sees the reflection of Rito, "Why do I look like you?" He asks panicky.

"You wanted to be me, now you are!" Rito says as he walks over to his confused friend.

There was a moment of silence, then, "Are you messing with my?" He asks.

"No this is our project, to see what it is like as each other for spring break."

"Your serious?" Saruyama asks, to which Rito nods.

Rito then grapes the D-dialer and returns Maru-Maru Change-Kun to where it came from. He then hands it to Saruyama, "Return this to Lala, say you found it on the way home or something. And make sheer you are convincing, if they find out you are not me the project will fail." He then walks to the door of Saruyama's place, "Good luck, (you'll need it.)" Rito says as he enters the home of his friend.

Later Saruyama enters Rito's house, "I'm home." He shouts.

"Oh, where is it?" Came Lala's voice from the living room. "I can believe I lost it."

Saruyama looks in the living room to see Lala sitting on the floor looking through her bag, "Lala-cha... hmm, Lala I found this on the way home, you got to take better care of it." He says as he enters the room holding the D-dialer out for Lala.

Lala stands up and walks over to him, "Oh, thank you Rito." She says as Saruyama hands her the D-dialer, "You're the best." She then hugs him and gives him a kiss on the check, causing him to turn red. She then walks into the kitchen to help with dinner.

_This is going to be the best spring break of my life._ He thinks with a smile as he walks to the couch and sits down.}

******A/N** Okay, here is a new story I added to the site for you all to read while I'm working on the other three stories I already put up. Fav/Follow if you want, but leave a review with your thoughts and or opinions. Thanks.


End file.
